Baddap Sleed
Baddap Sleed (バダップ スリード'', Badappu Surido'') is a forward and the captain of team Ogre. He and his team made their first appearance in Inazuma Eleven the Movie. He is also one of the antagonists in the game Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre. Appearance He has spiky gray hair, red eyes and tanned skin. He also wears the standard Ogre uniform and a headphone communicator. Despite his body size, he is very strong. He has a mark on his forehead that represents his captain position on the Ogre team. It appears he is nominated as captain at the beginning of the movie. Personality He seems to be calm and silent during the arrival of Ogre and during their match against Zeus and Raimon in the movie. After sometime, he is shown to be angry when someone talks about soccer, an example would be when Kanon said some good stuff about soccer. So this shows he has great rage towards soccer. Though in the end, it was shown that he likes soccer a lot and that he is, in fact, a good person. His nature of obeying orders resembles Alpha. Plot Movie Baddap first appears in the future, where he sends dozens of enemies flying with a single shot. Afterwards, he receives a mark on his head. He seems to be calm and silent during the arrival of Ogre and at the match of Ogre against Raimon in the movie. With Endou Kanon's appearance in the match, the real match between Ogre and Raimon began. It can be seen that he scored a goal against Raimon because of his hissatsu, Death Spear. It is shown that he was easily agitated and angry when he heard Endou Kanon talk, so they both targeted Kanon. At the end of the match, he swore he would defeat Raimon one day and was shown to be angry with Ogre's lost. Though after Endou Mamoru stated some helpful words, he had flashback with some of his friends, and they were seen to be enjoying playing soccer. In the end, Baddap thanked Endou and it was shown that Baddap was actually a really nice person. It is confirmed in official website that Baddap will be a playable character in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre! In order to recruit Baddap in the third game, you need first beat Team Ogre in the future and in the Aliea Robot's Challenge Tree. After this, select him in the machine. He will randomly appear where you first challenged Joshi Senbatsu Team. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Death Spear V3' *'SH Death Break G2 ' *'OF Killer Fields ' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SK Konshin!' Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Great Inazuma' *'Last Rival' *'Dark Heroes' Trivia *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers and Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme, Baddap is the only player who gets an "A" in shoot skill without any upgrade. Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Ogre